


we're riding out tonight to case the promised land

by coffeewordangel



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, hunter!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is technically a sequel drabble to a fic that isn't finished yet? Idk what I'm doing at least 80% of the time. It takes place in the SPN universe, but other than that has little to do with the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're riding out tonight to case the promised land

Zayn tries to retire. He really does. But there’s a Rugaru up north and then Niall calls about an honest to god Banshee just outside Athlone and it never stops. It’s never going to stop. Maybe Louis can give it up and ignore all the evil under the surface of the day to day world, but Zayn has something deep inside that drives him back out to fight it.

Maybe Zayn envies him for that.

Maybe he hates him a little too for not having his back anymore.

All the same, he’s sneaking out again with a lead on a shapeshifter over in Blackpool. He’ll text Liam once he’s far enough away he can’t be tempted back. Again. It’s why Zayn keeps putting him off when he talks about moving in together. Liam worries and it’s a recurring argument that Zayn is tired of having.

For all Zayn’s badass hunter exterior, he straight up yelps when he throws himself into the driver’s seat and realizes there’s someone seated next to him. Liam stares back with wide eyes for a moment before collapsing into giggles. Zayn glares at him and tries to regulate his breathing.

“Your face,” Liam wheezes through his laughter.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Zayn’s voice holds an edge that sobers Liam.

“You’re heading out to hunt again. I’m not letting you go alone,” Liam says.

Zayn stares at him. This is not a thing he has considered. Liam is to be protected, kept safe at home. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Liam sets his jaw stubbornly. “Neither did you in the beginning,” he shoots back. “Besides, home isn’t all that safe either, is it? Or did you forget how we met?”

No, Zayn has not forgotten. He still has nightmares about not being fast enough, about watching Liam fade in his arms. Liam leans across the gearshift and takes Zayn’s hands in his own, large and capable and almost wide enough to span Zayn’s waist which shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

“Look.” Liam takes a deep breath. “I can’t sit at home while you go out and risk your life. It’s us together or not at all. We’re a team or we’re not.”

Zayn’s heart clenches in his chest at the thought of leaving Liam behind for good. Were he a better person he would run as far away as possible because what he does will ruin that streak of pure good in Liam. He’ll be hardened and changed into something else, someone less naive. He’s already on his way. Once the scales have fallen away there’s really no going back to before.

“Okay,” Zayn says softly, so so weak under Liam’s gaze.

Liam smiles brightly. “Yeah?”

“You have to listen to everything I tell you and you look out for yourself. If things go south, you run.” Zayn holds his breath.

Liam just leans in to rest his forehead against Zayn’s. “No. I’ll learn what you teach me but I’ll never leave you behind. We watch out for each other and take care of each other because we’re partners. I won’t live without you and I won’t let you be stupid and self-sacrificial.”

It’s good Zayn’s seated because his knees feel a little wobbly. That might be the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to him. “Okay,” he repeats weakly. “I love you too.”

Liam presses their lips together firmly before retreating to his own side of the car. “So what are we hunting?”


End file.
